<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky day by blackjacktheboss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707753">lucky day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss'>blackjacktheboss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mob au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this ask on Tumblr and felt inspired :) </p>
<p>"I just wanted to say I absolutely love your Mob AU! Legit my favorite fanfiction ever. I was wondering if you were planning to write about how Annabeth and Beckendorf’s mothers met? I just think you created a very cool dynamic with those two and would love to know more 👁👁"</p>
<p>ask and you shall receive!! (sometimes lol)</p>
<p>also I didn't really edit this so if you see a typo or something... no u didn't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mob au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous, Monica,” Dr. Delphi says as he nervously adjusts his suit jacket.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica looks plainly at her mentor for a moment and wonders if he’s self aware enough to know that he’s not exactly inspiring confidence. It only takes her half a second to know that he absolutely is not, and turns to stare up at the Pallas mansion, of which she has heard countless stories. “Why should I be nervous about meeting the youngest member of the hospital’s board? That’s definitely something that happens every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door opens then, and a tall man with impossibly broad shoulders steps out. His blue eyes are so bright Monica feels as though they are cutting right through her. “Follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica glances at Dr. Delphi who winks encouragingly and is the first to follow the scary big man. She does her best to keep her eyes facing forward as they wind their way through the house to the backyard, which opens up before her like a lush green oasis. She feels her mouth drop open as she takes in the waterfall that gracefully cascades down into the pool, the tennis court that stands fenced off further in the distance, and what looks like a walking trail that disappears into a jungle-like copse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Pallas will be with you in a few minutes,” the man says, gesturing to a table covered in a white cloth surrounded by three seats that sits off to the side of the pool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica and Dr. Delphi promptly sit, and the man leaves them alone, disappearing back into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dr. Delphi says, leaning onto the table and speaking softly. “Let Ms. Pallas lead the conversation, and don’t offer any information she’s not specifically asking for. Got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica nods once, her mind racing as she tries to get her bearings. It’s not long before the sound of footsteps approaching rings out and shortly after, a woman with perfect posture, striking grey eyes, and brown hair pulled up into a neat bun is sitting across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you both waiting,” she says, her eyes on her phone as she types. She looks up briefly, and holds out her hand across the table. “Athena Pallas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica pulls her shoulders back a bit, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her posture, as she reaches to take Athena’s hand. “Monica Beckendorf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you, finally,” Athena says, looking back down at her phone. “Dr. Delphi has told me a lot about the finest surgeon Olympic General has ever seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Monica says bashfully. “I just love what I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do I,” Athena answers, setting her phone down on the table and looking Monica right in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Delphi shifts nervously in his seat and nods. “Monica has impressed just about everyone at the hospital, Ms. Pallas. I’m sure she’ll leave you with the same impression.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena doesn’t turn to look at him, doesn’t even spare him a glance. “I’m not the type to dance around my point, Dr. Beckendorf, so I’ll be direct. I asked Dr. Delphi to bring you here today because you are the best, and in my line of work, the best is who I require.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What line of work are you in?” Monica asks innocently, though she can tell from the way Dr. Delphi is fidgeting that perhaps she has chosen the wrong line of questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’m in the import and export business. High end goods for high end clients, which means it’s often high stakes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica notes the gleam in Athena’s eyes as she gives a job description Monica is sure has been recited countless times. “Must be hard being a woman in that field.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena shrugs, her eyes still boring into Monica’s. “No harder than being a Black woman in medicine, I’m sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, that’s a pretty high bar,” Monica says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it is, Dr. Beckendorf. Which, again, is why you’re here. I want to offer you a job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A job?” Monica asks, confused. “Is there much need for a surgeon in an import and export business?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Athena answers. “Would you like to hear my offer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica nods, though her expression remains skeptical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will pay off your student loans,” Athena says as plainly as if she were offering a glass of water. “All six figures, all at once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica looks to Dr. Delphi, who smiles and offers another encouraging wink, then back to Athena. “Are you serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find, Dr. Beckendorf, that I am not much of a kidder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you pay off my loans and I do… what, exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be my private surgeon on retainer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does that entail?” Monica asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena squints, as if confused by the follow up question, but she answers. “You would be on call at all hours, including holidays. I will provide any and all supplies you would require. Top of the line, of course. You will be able to choose your own team, set salaries and benefits, et cetera. And you will sign a non-disclosure agreement, making all of the work you do for me completely confidential.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica appraises the woman before her as she speaks. Athena is proud, and carries an air of superiority about her that is both imposing and yet understandable, as her eyes convey an intelligence that most people would find intimidating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Monica is not most people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, Ms. Pallas, but I’m afraid the answer is no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena’s poker face melts for a moment, and out of the corner of her eye, Monica can see Dr. Delphi begins to turn red as his eyes flash with terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Athena says with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no,” Monica repeats, her tone calm and even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some time to consider the offer, perhaps?” Dr. Delphi asks pointedly, placing a hand on top of Monica’s as a warning rather than a gesture of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica can feel the fear rolling off of him. “No, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be very sure about this,” Dr. Delphi says, his voice low and harsh. “Ms. Pallas takes her role on the board of the hospital </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure,” Monica says, and looks back to Athena. “I appreciate your offer, Ms. Pallas, but I’m afraid the answer is no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?” Athena asks with a flash of anger in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica takes a deep breath to steady herself, unwilling to wilt or shrink under Athena’s scrutinous gaze. “Because I didn’t get into medicine just to become the pet of some rich white woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Delphi moves up in his seat, looking between Athena and Monica several times. “Ms. Pallas, I’m sure she doesn’t mean to offend--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena holds a hand up, silencing Dr. Delphi as she leans forward and her eyes stay fixed on Monica. “Do you know how often people say no to me, Monica?” she asks with an edge in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Judging from the size of your house, I would venture to guess not often,” she answers calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Athena corrects. “In fact, I can’t even remember the last time someone denied me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica doesn’t flinch. “Things like that usually fall to Black women, so I’m not surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena is silent, and butterflies twist and turn in Monica’s stomach as she glances down at her watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew you could tank your whole career in a ten minute conversation. Must be a record, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Athena begins to laugh. She covers her mouth as she leans back in her chair and cackles, making Dr. Delphi’s leg bounce nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Delphi, you weren’t lying when you said Dr. Beckendorf was something special,” Athena says as her laughter fades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Delphi swallows hard. “I… I would never lie to you, Ms. Pallas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena’s smile doesn’t fade. “Monica, I’m going to pay off your student loans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Pallas, I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Athena interrupts. “Call me Athena.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Athena,” Monica says, more nerves setting in. “I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you loud and clear,” Athena says. “And while I don’t like being told no, I’m going to pay off your loans anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Monica asks, genuinely intrigued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because this city needs good, honest people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a good and honest person?” Monica asks, suddenly feeling hypnotized by the woman sitting across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Athena answers. “No. Perhaps in another life, but... not in this one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica nods as she does her best to mentally dissect Athena Pallas. “So what are you then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on who you ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m asking you,” Monica says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena runs her bottom lip through her teeth as she takes a moment to think. “I’m a woman who wants to leave a legacy. And I’m willing to do so by any means necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds lonely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re a psychologist as well as a surgeon,” Athena says with a wry smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica laughs. “God, no. I’m much better when my patients are unconscious and I get to have a scalpel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Delphi, would you give us a moment?” Athena asks, again not bothering to look in the man’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor nods nervously and excuses himself, repeatedly  thanking Athena for her hospitality as he goes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna make it in Olympic Harbor, you’re gonna need friends in high places,” Athena says with a playful look in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is something about Athena that Monica finds intoxicatingly charming, and as any respectable doctor would, she finds herself silently committing to figuring out exactly what that thing is. “And where would one find friends like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena smirks. “Sometimes, if you’re lucky, right across the table.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be my lucky day.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>